darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Duck Blind
Plot Darkwing Duck falls afoul of Megavolt and comes out blind. Undaunted, DW tries to keep going using a few inventive gadgets, but Gosalyn, Honker and Launchpad almost get killed because of him. Sunk in a black funk, Gosalyn and the gang plan to capture Megavolt themselves, but get caught by Megavolt instead. Can Darkwing save his friends before he gives up his crime fighting business forever? Full Recap Darkwing and Launchpad find Megavolt on a roof stealing light bulbs. Darkwing tries to sneak up on him but trips. Megavolt starts to attack and Darkwing manages to dodge the attacks, but he falls over the edge of the building. Megavolt runs low on power and runs into the building to try to get more power. Darkwing and Launchpad follow and try to capture him. After a short scuffle, Darkwing corners Megavolt in the lighting department. Megavolt uses his electricity to charge all the lights and gets away. Darkwing is blinded. Darkwing can't see, but he still is determined to fight crime. Soon they track down Megavolt in a electric car factory and Darkwing uses a headset so Launchpad can direct him since he can't see. During the fight with an electric car, the headset is damaged and Darkwing can't hear Launchpad anymore. Darkwing starts to use his hearing to try and dodge the attacks and is able to defeat the electric car. This however makes Megavolt mad and he tricks Darkwing onto a conveyor belt and is almost done in until Gosalyn uses a nut to trip the off switch and save him from being crushed. They leave when the police show up. Megavolt notices that Darkwing is blind when they leave. Honker creates a machine that enable Darkwing to see using electronics. Megavolt sets a trap and Darkwing goes to try and defeat him. At first his device works, but then it breaks and Megavolt gets away and Darkwing accidentally starts a fire. They get out of it, but Darkwing feels terrible that everyone could have gotten hurt or worse and feels that he should give up crime fighting. He gets really depressed and gives up on everything and feels useless. Gosalyn feels that they need to get him his confidence back and they trick him into helping them find Megavolt. Darkwing insists that he is useless and stays in the Thunderquack and everyone else goes to see if they can find Megavolt. They accidentally set off an alarm and get captured. Darkwing knows he is the only one who can save them. He uses his other senses and is able to defeat Megavolt. He accidentally gets electrocuted when he sticks his cane into an outlet and this cures his blindness. Quotes Megavolt:Give it up duck. I got the weapons, I got the home advantage, and you can't see. You have lost your senses? Darkwing: Just one, but I've got others. For example, touch. Judging by the heat, I'd say I'm directly under a light. Megavolt: Very observant, for a blind duck. Darkwing: Thanks ever so. Megavolt: Now I know how you got your name. You've always been in the dark. Darkwing: (Sarcastically) Oh, I am so hurt. Launchpad: (About Megavolt) Boy, this guys a real live wire! Darkwing: Fortunately, we have a psychological advantage. Launchpad: Uh, because, uh, we're sane, and, uh, he's not? Darkwing: No, because Megavolt is afraid of me. I've sent him to the electric chair-twice! : "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" : "Happy flapping!" :— Darkwing and Megavolt. : "You are not a well person." : "What? And you're normal? I am the cold sore that stings your lip? We're definitely talking demented." :— Darkwing and Megavolt. MegaVolt: (Over the radio) Darkwing, meet me at first light. Launchpad: He wants you to meet him at dawn? Darkwing Duck: No, knowing MegaVolt he means the museum where the first light bulb is showcased. : "It's a great plan! We spot Megavolt, my dad says, "I am the terror blah blah blah," and we play Bop the Bad Guy." :— Gosalyn MegaVolt: (Over the radio) Three blind mice, three blind mice! Sorry, inside joke. Notes References * The fire entity is a homage to classic Disney short conventions like the 1935 short film Mickey's Fire Brigade and the 1936 short Elmer Elephant. * Launchpad says: "Hey, if it's got a wing, we've got a prayer," playing on the idiom "on a wing and a prayer". This phrase has its origins in WWII. The earliest documented use is in the 1942 film Flying Tigers, but it owes its popularization to the 1943 song Comin' in on a Wing and a Prayer. * Megavolt fights Darkwing with a lightsaber, which is of course a prop of Star Wars. * After Darkwing enters The Hall Of Invention, Megavolt comments: "Cute!All you need is a Lion, a Scarecrow, and little Toto! But I'm afraid you're not in Kansas anymore." referencing characters and a quote from The Wizard Of Oz. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Megavolt, the fire entity, the DeLoonean Automobile Factory, the Hall of Invention, and the Lighthouse at Beaker's Point. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD